Propriété de Dean Winchester
by Louisana NoGo
Summary: Le partage peut avoir lieu à n'importe quel moment. Souvent, vous avez de la chance et ce que vous écrivez était mignon, ou banal, comme un rappel griffonné sur la peau quand on n'a pas de papier à disposition. Mais quand vous n'avez pas de chance, vous êtes comme Castiel Novak et vous vous réveillez un jour avec un dessin de pénis sur le bras. [UA Soulmate]
1. Propriété de Dean Winchester

**Propriété de Dean Winchester**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Eric Kripke. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour !

Voici donc mon troisième texte de mon projet de mois Soulmate, sur un tout nouveau fandom pour moi :D. J'ai un peu peur que les personnages soit OOC par endroit, c'est toujours un peu dur quand on se lance dans un nouveau fandom. En plus ce ne sont pas les personnages les plus faciles à écrire !

Oh, et Dean n'est pas dans le placard comme dans la série, parce que ça aurait été vraiment compliqué pour moi.

Vous pouvez voir aux couples inscrits dans les caractéristiques de cette fic que je suis encore une fois assez classique dans mes ships, Sabriel et Destiel. Et je réécrirai sur ce fandom, c'est sûr. C'est vraiment une série géniale.

Merci à N'Evoli pour sa correction :)

 **Qui écrit :** _Castiel_ , _**Dean**_ , **Gabriel** , Sam.

Enjoy !

* * *

Le partage pouvait avoir lieu à n'importe quel moment de votre adolescence, voir même encore plus tard. Souvent vous aviez de la chance et ce que vous écriviez ou dessiniez était mignon, ou juste normal, comme un rappel griffonné sur la peau quand on n'avait pas de papier à disposition. Mais quand vous n'aviez pas de chance…

Quand vous n'aviez pas de chance, vous étiez Castiel Novak et vous vous réveilliez un jour avec un dessin de pénis sur le bras gauche.

Il ne l'aurait pas remarqué tout de suite si ça avait eu lieu en hiver, lorsqu'il portait son pyjama à rayures bleues et blanches et à manches longues – son pyjama de vieux, comme disait Gabriel – mais c'était en plein mois de juillet et il dormait en caleçon. Et comme il s'était endormi avec le bras étalé devant son visage, il eut un gros plan dessus dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

Il aurait pu penser que c'était quelqu'un – ou même lui – qui l'avait dessiné sur son bras s'il avait été bourré la nuit d'avant et s'était réveillé avec une gueule de bois, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'avait en fait jamais été à une soirée de sa vie, ne parlons pas de se bourrer la gueule. Cela aurait pu être une blague de Gabriel (c'était bien son genre, ce type de blague idiote) mais il était hors de la maison pour la nuit (lui, il allait à des soirées !).

La seule conclusion possible était donc que le partage de peau avec son âme-sœur s'était enclenché, et que ce… dessin avait été dessiné sur le bras de celle-ci. Maintenant, il lui fallait comprendre pourquoi exactement son âme-sœur avait une bite dessinée sur le bras.

Il prit un stylo sur son bureau, et écrivit à côté du dessin.

 _Bonjour. Pourquoi ceci est-il dessiné sur ton bras ?_

Si son âme-sœur était réveillée, elle avait dû ressentir une sensation légère de chatouillement à l'endroit où il avait écrit. De ce qu'on avait lui avait dit, ce n'était pas assez fort pour être vraiment gênant et c'était sans doute pourquoi ça n'avait pas réveillé Castiel.

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard Castiel ressentit cela et vit des lettres se dessiner sous ses yeux, couvrant sa peau de petits caractères.

 _ **Merde.**_

 _ **Bonjour. Je suis désolé pour ça. J'étais à une fête hier et j'ai la gueule de bois maintenant, ça a dû être dessiné dans mon sommeil.**_

 _Charmant_ , répondit Castiel.

 _ **Hey, c'est pas ma faute si le partage a commencé aujourd'hui !**_

 _ **Donc, comment tu t'appelles ?**_

 _Vraiment ? Je préférerais te parler quand il n'y aura plus ce truc sur mon bras. Efface-le !_

Malheureusement, ce dessin était dessiné sur le bras de son âme-sœur et pas celui de Castiel, or le seul moyen pour qu'il disparaisse était de l'effacer sur la peau marquée.

 _ **J'ai déjà essayé et c'est de l'encre indélébile, désolé. Je m'appelle Dean Winchester sinon.**_

Oh. Et bien ça, c'était une surprise. Castiel n'aurait jamais pensé que son âme-sœur puisse être un homme…

 _Je m'appelle Castiel Novak._

 _ **C'est un drôle de nom !**_

 _C'est un nom masculin, si tu te demandais. Je suis un garçon._

 _ **Duh, je sais. Pourquoi, ça te dérange ? Que je le sois aussi ?**_

A ce stade, ils étaient passés au bras droit.

 _Non, mais je ne m'y attendais pas. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à ma sexualité avant._

 _ **Oh, un vierge. C'est mignon !**_

Castiel manqua de s'étouffer à ce commentaire. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse protester, Dean s'était remis à écrire.

 _ **Au fait je dois te prévenir : j'ai aussi des dessins sur le visage, donc tu as aussi des dessins sur le visage.**_

« Quoi !? » s'exclama Castiel, oubliant un moment que Dean ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Il se précipita vers la salle de bain – heureusement sans croiser un de ses frères – et se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait effectivement une bite au coin de lèvres, et le mot « entrez » au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Et sur son front il y avait un autre attribut masculin, mais celui-ci était bien mieux dessiné que les deux autres, pour une quelconque raison. Peut-être qu'un artiste avait utilisé ses talents sur la peau de Dean ?

Affolé, il recommença à écrire frénétiquement sur son bras avec le stylo qu'il avait toujours en main.

 _EFFACE-LE ! ! ! ! !_

 _ **Encre indélébile, rappelle-toi.**_

Castiel gémit misérablement.

 _ **En tout cas je suis vraiment ravi de te rencontrer, Castiel**_ , rajouta Dean.

Le brun laissa tomber sa tête sur ses bras croisés avec dépit. Ce n'était vraiment, vraiment pas comme ça qu'il avait pensé que le premier contact avec son âme-sœur se déroulerait.

 **oOo**

Castiel posa les articles sur le tapis roulant, souriant distraitement à la caissière. Son bras le chatouilla, et il releva sa manche pour voir l'écriture familière de Dean apparaître petit à petit. Mais la personne devant lui venait de terminer d'emballer ses achats, alors il ne lut pas tout de suite ce qui était inscrit.

Alors que la caissière passait ses articles au scanner, elle commença à se mordre la lèvre en regardant ostensiblement vers son bras. Interrogateur, Castiel baissa les yeux lui aussi.

 _ **J'ai chouchouté Baby toute la journée, elle ronronne comme un chaton. C'est bien ma femme à moi !**_

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, dit-il immédiatement en comprenant ce qui était passé par la tête de la femme. Baby est sa voiture.

\- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle, les joues rougissant de gêne. Je vois. Je sais ce que c'est, mon mari à un énorme 4X4 qui s'appelle Veronica.

\- Je suis désolé pour vous, répondit Castiel, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Je me suis habituée, lui sourit-elle. Vous le ferez aussi, croyez-moi. Ça vous fera lever les yeux au ciel, mais au final vous l'aimerez assez pour trouver ça mignon. »

Elle passa le dernier article, et rajouta :

« Ça vous fera 15$46. »

Castiel la paya et la remercia pour les conseils, puis quitta le supermarché. Son bras le chatouilla à nouveau, et il regarda les nouveaux mots.

 _ **Je vais pouvoir venir te trouver maintenant.**_

Cela fit sourire Castiel.

Au cours des derniers mois, ils avaient appris à mieux se connaître et c'était devenu une blague entre eux : Dean irait un jour le chercher dans son Impala tel un prince en chemise de flanelle, et ils s'enfuiraient tous les deux avec le soleil couchant en arrière fond.

(C'était Castiel qui rajoutait ce dernier détail à chaque fois pour taquiner Dean, celui-ci trouvant ça extrêmement ringard).

Dans les faits, c'était plus compliqué que ça malheureusement. Ils ne pouvaient pas communiquer leur adresse ou un moyen de se retrouver par message, cela n'apparaîtrait tout simplement pas sur le corps de l'autre. Personne ne savait pourquoi, mais c'était comme ça. Aujourd'hui, cela pouvait être contourné grâce aux réseaux sociaux car deux âme-sœurs pouvaient se communiquer leurs noms complets, mais pour ceux qui voulaient le faire à l'ancienne il fallait attendre que la rencontre se fasse naturellement. Dean et Castiel n'avaient pas eu le choix, car aucun des deux n'avaient de compte sur Facebook. Ils avaient décidé de continuer ainsi plutôt que de s'en créer un.

L'étape du partage de peau servait à faire connaissance avant, ce dont Castiel était reconnaissant. Ce serait vraiment gênant, s'ils se tombaient juste dessus et recevaient un signe qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, et devait construire le reste de leur vie ensemble à partir de ce moment. Mais maintenant, Castiel avait hâte de rencontrer Dean en chair et en os. Il guettait une Impala de 67 dès qu'il était dans la rue. Mais cela n'avait rien donné pour l'instant.

Il y avait plus de chance que Dean vienne à lui que le contraire, puisqu'il voyageait dans tout le pays avec son frère et son père qui était chasseur de prime. De son côté, Castiel n'avait jamais quitté Palo Alto.

Il savait aussi Dean avait déjà vingt ans alors que Castiel n'avait que dix-sept ans, donc leur rêve d'échappée folle en Impala était vraiment juste ça, un rêve – légalement impossible. Et Castiel ne voulait pas quitter sa famille, non plus. Ses frères étaient des plaies, mais ils les aimaient quand même. Dean de son côté aidait son père dans sa poursuite de criminels, et adorait littéralement son frère Sam. Castiel avait deviné de ce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'avait presque élevé tout seul, au fil des motels où son père les emmenait.

Arrivé à sa voiture, il rangea ses courses et se mit au volant. Ouvrant la boîte à gant, il attrapa son stylo spécial âme-sœur – un stylo à encre facile à effacer, juste en frottant – et écrivit en dessous des deux messages de Dean :

 _Je ne peux pas attendre :)_

Et pour qu'il mette un smiley – pour qu'il ait pris la peine d'apprendre à faire des smileys ! – il devait vraiment commencer à tomber amoureux.

 **oOo**

« Cassie, on est ici ! » l'appela Gabriel en faisant des grands gestes au-dessus de la banquette. Castiel s'avança vers la table et s'assit en face de lui et de Meg, qui était enfoncée dans son siège et mâchait un chewing-gum avec ennui. Elle était une amie de Castiel depuis le collège, où elle s'était accrochée à lui pour une quelconque raison. Mais ils s'entendaient bien, même si Castiel ne comprenait pas la moitié de ses paroles à cause des sarcasmes. Et ses références, aussi.

« Salut Clarence. » le salua-t-elle nonchalamment.

Et elle l'appelait Clarence, aussi. Allez savoir pourquoi.

« Bonjour, salua-t-il en retour. Comment ça va ?

\- Fais mon devoir de math, implora la jeune fille avec une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Je ne vais jamais y arriver seule.

\- Non, dit simplement Castiel, par la force de l'habitude. Vous avez déjà commandé ?

\- Deux parts de cheese-cake pour moi, dit Gabriel en se léchant les babines d'avance. Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- De la tarte ? demanda Castiel en faisant signe au serveur.

\- Ouuh, quelqu'un veut faire baver son âme-sœur ? se moqua Meg en lui faisant un clin d'œil lubrique.

\- Je veux juste de la tarte, dit Castiel avec confusion. Dean dit que c'est bon.

\- Oui, et quand tu lui diras il va t'imaginer en train de la manger. Toi et de la tarte, les deux choses qu'il aime le plus au monde, finit-elle en agitant les sourcils de façon bizarre.

\- il ne sait pas à quoi je ressemble, rétorqua Castiel en fronçant les siens.

\- Rah, et le pouvoir du fantasme ? s'exclama la brune, frustrée. Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, Cassie. »

Castiel décida de ne pas continuer à argumenter, ce qu'elle disait n'avait juste aucun sens. Il baissa les yeux sur son bras, songeur.

« Tu penses que je devrais lui dire ? demanda-t-il avec scepticisme.

\- Totalement, lui assura Meg.

\- En parlant d'âme-sœur, j'ai des nouvelles. » intervient Gabriel.

Il remonta doucement sa manche, et révéla des inscriptions sur sa peau. C'était deux écritures différentes.

« Oh non, pas toi aussi ! dit Meg avec dépit. Je vais être la seule à ne pas avoir d'âme-sœur maintenant.

\- Gabriel c'est génial, lui sourit Castiel sans tenir compte de la mauvaise humeur de leur amie. Alors, comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Sam. Et pas Sam comme Samantha, Sam comme Samuel.

\- Oh, Maman ne va pas être contente, dit Castiel.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle n'a rien dit pour toi et ton âme-sœur est aussi un garçon. Et elle n'a jamais rien dit pour Raphaëlle, s'étonna le blond.

\- Ce n'est pas à propos de leur sexe, c'est à propos des petits-enfants, dit Castiel avec un ton d'évidence.

\- Oh non… gémit Gabriel.

\- Oh si. Michael et Anna ne s'y sont toujours pas mis, Lilith et Lucifer ne veulent pas plus d'enfants que Ruby, Raphaëlle est peut-être une fille maintenant mais elle n'a toujours pas de quoi le faire biologiquement et de toute façon elle et Balthazar n'y pense pas pour l'instant. Maman va nous faire tout un sermon sur les petits-enfants qu'elle n'aura jamais, tu peux être sûr.

\- J'ai seulement seize ans ! Tu as dix-sept ans ! On a le temps, et il y a toujours l'adoption ou les mères porteuses.

\- Oui, mais tu connais Maman. »

Gabriel grimaça. Amara Novak était une femme géniale, mais elle était légèrement obsédée par l'idée d'une grande famille. Elle avait eu cinq enfants après tout.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de leurs commandes, et Gabriel commença à s'empiffrer. Meg ouvrit son sac et sortit un stylo âme-sœur à encre violette pour le tendre à Castiel.

« Tu as quelque chose à dire à quelqu'un, non ? » rappela-t-elle.

Elle refit le truc bizarre avec les sourcils.

« D'accord, accepta Castiel. Mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi c'est pertinent.

\- Fais-le ! » pressa Meg en lui faisant de grand yeux.

Castiel prit le stylo, remonta sa manche et écrivit :

 _Je suis actuellement en train de manger une tarte aux pommes._

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver.

 _ **Miam, j'ai des images sexy en tête maintenant ;-) !**_

« Eh bien, il semble que tu as eu raison, dit-il à Meg d'un ton surpris.

\- J'ai toujours raison. » dit-elle d'un ton supérieur.

Son bras le chatouilla avant qu'il ne puisse répondre à ça.

 _ **Pourquoi tu écris en violet ?**_

 _Meg m'a prêté son stylo._

 _ **Meg, la fille qui t'appelle Clarence et qui te drague ?**_

 _C'est elle, mais elle ne me drague pas Dean._

 **oOo**

« Bien sûr que si elle te drague ! » grogna Dean en regardant son bras, assis sur le lit du motel.

Ce n'était pas bon du tout, pensa-t-il. Il devait faire quelque chose.

« SAM ! J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi ! » appela-t-il en criant.

 **oOo**

Le front de Castiel commença à le démanger et il le frotta distraitement. Un silence étrange s'installait, et il lança un regard interrogateur à ses amis. Ceux-ci semblaient se retenir de rire.

« Quoi ? s'irrita-t-il.

\- Tu as quelque chose sur le front, ricana Gabriel.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'inquiéta-t-il en frottant frénétiquement.

\- Ça ne va pas marcher, le stoppa Meg. Ça ne vient pas de ton côté. En fait, je crois que c'est un message pour moi !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu as "PROPRIÉTÉ DE DEAN WINCHESTER" sur le front ! » expliqua finalement Gabriel, en éclatant finalement de rire.

 _Quoi !?_ Pensa Castiel.

« QUOI !? » verbalisa-t-il, choqué.

Il saisit le porte-serviette et s'observa dans le reflet métallique. En effet, il avait de toute évidence des lettres écrites sur le front, en majuscule. Il serra les paupières, inspira, expira.

Il saisit le stylo et écrivit frénétiquement.

 _DIS-MOI QUE CE N'EST PAS DE L'ENCRE INDÉLÉBILE_

 _ **Si.**_

 _ **Mais je devais faire passer le message !**_

 _Quand on se rencontrera, je vais te frapper._

 _ **Oh oui mon Ange, dis-moi des mots sales ;-)**_

 _ **oOo**_

 **Dis-moi, as-tu un frère qui s'appelle Dean ?**

Sam fronça les sourcils devant la question étrange de Gabriel.

Oui, comment tu le sais ?

 **Il vient d'écrire sur le front de mon frère. Mon beau-frère est apparemment ton frère et inversement !**

Sam haussa les sourcils. Et bien, c'était une situation bizarre.

Wow

En fait, c'est techniquement moi qui ait écrit sur le front de ton frère, Dean m'a demandé de l'aide pour ne pas que l'écriture soit bizarre. Il avait un message à faire passer je crois.

 **Le destinataire l'a eu, promis. Mais je ne sais pas si elle va en tenir compte.**

C'est à Castiel et Dean de s'occuper de ça.

 **Exact. Pour changer de sujet, j'ouvre les paris !**

Sur quoi ?

 **Qui va se rencontrer en premier, le Destiel ou le Sabriel ? Quand le premier couple se rencontrera, le deuxième le fera forcément peu après.**

Destiel ? Sabriel ?

 **Nos noms de couple ! Comme Brangelina ! Classe non ? Mais pour revenir au sujet, je mets dix billets sur nous. De toute évidence, on est bien meilleurs que nos frères. Sabriel The Best !**

Sam rit aux éclats à cette déclaration, attirant l'attention de Dean. Ce qui redoubla le rire de son frère, parce que le plus âgé avait l'air vraiment ridicule avec l'inscription sur son front.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

\- Nos âme-sœurs sont frères, l'informa-t-il en levant le bras pour lui montrer. Il a vu ton message et a fait le rapprochement entre nos noms de famille.

\- Ah oui ? Alors on va avoir la même belle-mère !

\- C'est tout ce que tu retiens ?

\- Pourquoi, il y a autre chose qui change à cause de ça ?

\- Et bien… Non, en fait. » dit Sam après y avoir pensé un instant.

Dean eut un sourire satisfait et revint à son épisode de Docteur Sexy qui passait à la télé.

« Mais Castiel et moi on sera le meilleur couple Novak-Winchester ! » rajouta Dean comme une arrière-pensée.

Sam lui lança une boulette de papier en réponse.

 **oOo**

 _Deux ans plus tard._

« Alors, prêt pour l'Université ? demanda Dean à son frère alors que leur voiture roulait dans les rues de Palo Alto.

\- Dean, c'est la troisième fois que tu me demandes ça depuis qu'on est parti ! Regarde-toi, tu dégoulines de fierté. Tu es plus fier que Papa, bordel tu es plus fier que moi ! On croirait que c'est toi qui as eu cette bourse.

\- Hey, je peux être content pour mon frère qui va faire de grandes études et réussir dans la vie ?

\- Toi aussi, tu vas réussir ta vie. Il n'y a pas nécessairement besoin d'aller à l'université pour ça.

\- Pour l'instant on parle de toi, balaya Dean. On est presque au campus, regar – »

Le châtain s'arrêta brutalement de parler, à la surprise de son frère. A la place, il regardait fixement quelque chose dans la rue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je crois que… Sam, je crois que c'est Cas là-bas ! »

Il désignait un homme brun qui devait avoir la vingtaine, vêtu d'un imperméable beige. Il leur tournait le dos et regardait dans la direction inverse, et ne les avait donc pas encore vus.

« Quoi, Cas comme dans Castiel ton âme-sœur ? Comment peux-tu même le savoir ? S'exclama Sam.

\- Hum, on a parlé de son trench. Je me suis un peu moqué… Stanford a un cursus de médecine, non ? Il doit y faire ses études de pédiatrie.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que c'est lui. »

Dean arrêta enfin de fixer l'homme (qui avait repris son chemin), et regarda son frère avec sérieux. Baby était toujours arrêté au feu devenu vert – heureusement que c'était une rue calme.

« Oui, mais je sens… C'est juste comme si je le savais. Est-ce que ça à l'air fou ?

\- Oui ! rétorqua Sam avec un sourire en coin. Mais d'accord, disons que c'est lui… Qu'est-ce que tu attends !?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Va lui parler ! dit Sam en faisant un geste vers son potentiel beau-frère qui avait presque atteint le bout de la rue, toujours ignorant de leur présence.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? » demanda Dean.

Sam lui fit de gros yeux, mais son frère avait l'air vraiment inquiet.

« Sérieusement ? Toi, le grand Dean Winchester, baratineur de ces dames, tu ne sais pas quoi lui dire ? Ça fait deux ans que vous parlez tous les jours, lui rappela-t-il en désignant ses bras qui, il le savait, étaient encore recouverts de leur conversation de la matinée.

\- Tu verras quand tu rencontreras Gabriel. » marmonna Dean en redémarrant, les yeux fixés sur la rue où avait disparu l'homme.

Sam fut un instant sans voix face à la réalisation.

« Rattrape cet homme ! ordonna-t-il soudain.

\- Wow ! Pourquoi tant d'enthousiasme tout d'un coup ?

\- Peut-être que tu flippes, mais moi je veux rencontrer Gabe. Si tu trouves Castiel alors je le trouve, équation simple. Donc tu accélères, et tu lui parles ! »

Dean ne répondit pas mais obéit, et ils tournèrent dans la rue et repérèrent le trench coat beige quelques mètres plus loin.

« En plus Gabriel me devra dix dollars, je pourrai m'en servir pour lui offrir un café. » finit Sam avec des yeux brillants.

 **oOo**

Castiel marchait vers son studio d'un pas tranquille quand un sifflement retentit derrière lui. Par instinct, il tourna la tête. Cela venait d'un homme assis au bord de la fenêtre d'une voiture, les jambes à l'intérieur et les fesses dans le vide, les mains sur le capot pour se stabiliser. Il le regardait fixement.

Castiel reconnu tout de suite la voiture, il avait fait assez de recherches internet sur elle pour ne pas la rater.

« Dean. » souffla-t-il.

Il s'approcha, le détaillant quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas cherché activement à imaginer son âme-sœur au-delà de la description que Dean lui avait faite de lui-même, mais il n'aurait pourtant pas imaginé Dean autrement.

« Hey. » souffla l'autre.

Ils se tinrent maladroitement l'un en face de l'autre, ne sachant que dire mais souriant comme des idiots.

« Bonjour ! » dit une troisième voix, les faisant presque sursauter.

C'était un autre homme dans la voiture, qui s'était penché par la fenêtre. Castiel ne l'avait même pas vu.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que c'était votre grand moment. Mais ce silence était juste trop gênant, rajouta l'autre homme.

\- Un jour, je vais t'abandonner sur le bord de la route, dit Dean en se hissant hors de la voiture et se rapprochant de son âme-sœur.

\- Tu m'aimes trop pour ça, le taquina son frère. Je suis Sam au fait, se présenta-t-il en tendant la main. Enchanté de te rencontrer.

\- Moi aussi, dit Castiel en lui serrant la main. Dean m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

\- En bien, j'espère. Bon, je vous laisse retourner à votre silence gênant maintenant, conclut Sam en se renfonçant dans son siège.

\- OK… Hum, pourquoi vous êtes en ville alors ? demanda Castiel en se passant la main sur la nuque.

\- Oh, on allait vers l'Université, expliqua Dean. Je t'ai dit que Sam avait eu une bourse pour un cursus de droit, c'est à Stamford. On se dirigeait vers le campus pour que Sam s'installe.

-Votre père est avec vous ?

\- Non. » sourit Dean en se rapprochant encore.

Lui et Castiel étaient côte à côte à présent, leurs bras se touchant.

« Il viendra plus tard, quand il aura le temps. Pour l'instant il est en chasse.

\- Et… tu vas repartir avec lui ? » demanda timidement Castiel.

Les doigts de Dean frôlèrent les siens, et soudainement ils se tenaient la main.

« En fait… ça fait un moment que je réfléchissais à essayer autre chose que la vie sur les routes. J'ai trouvé un boulot de mécanicien en ville, dans un garage spécialisé en anciennes voitures. Je vais garder un œil sur mon frère.

\- Ton père est d'accord ?

\- Il ne l'était pas au début, mais il sait que ça nous tient à cœur. Pour tous les deux. Il m'a donné Baby en cadeau de départ.

\- Donc, tu restes ? interrogea Castiel avec espoir.

\- Je reste, assura Dean. Alors, Cas… Tu veux venir avec nous à la fac ? Nous faire visiter et… discuter du futur ?

\- J'aimerais beaucoup cela. » assura Castiel en souriant doucement. Entendre ce surnom dit à haute voix lui donnait de drôles de sensations dans le ventre. Il resserra sa main autour de celle de Dean.

\- Super ! Il est temps que tu fasses un tour dans Baby. » s'écria Dean avec enthousiasme.

Il l'entraîna vers la portière, leurs mains toujours liées.

* * *

Pour info, ce texte de 4000 mots est né parce que je voulais écrire Castiel avec "propriété de Dean Winchester" sur le front. Comme quoi !

Sinon rien à voir, mais si vous voulez rire, allez voir la parodie Supernatural du Hillywood Show sur Youtube, elle est absolument géniale ! C'est en anglais, mais on peut comprendre les paroles avec des connaissances basiques.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)


	2. Trouvé

**Propriété de Dean Winchester**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Eric Kripke. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un petit bonus à mon OS avec la rencontre de Sam et Gabriel, en espérant que ça vous plaise :)

 **Qui écrit :** **Gabriel** , Sam.

* * *

Enjoy !

Sam s'installa dans un des box du café, faisant un signe à la serveuse pour lui signifier qu'il n'allait pas commander tout de suite. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, examinant les lieux en détail. L'endroit était plutôt simple, avec quelques tables dispersées, des murs blancs et quelques touches de rouge. Le véritable intérêt de l'endroit était la vitrine pleine de pâtisseries, ainsi que la grande variété de cafés proposés. Cela lui faisait penser aux Starbucks, mais moins cher et avec plus de choix – ce qui était vraiment appréciable.

C'était Castiel qui lui avait indiqué l'endroit, lors des rares moments où il avait réussi à détacher son regard de Dean. Les deux avaient été dégoulinants de mièvrerie toute la journée de la veille, lors de la visite et de son installation dans le campus, bien qu'ils n'aient pas été plus loin que se tenir par la main. Mais les longs regards et les petits sourires le faisaient rapidement se sentir comme le porteur de chandelle.

En tout cas, Cas avait fini par lui dire que Gabriel venait chaque après-midi ici. Selon lui, on y faisait les meilleurs croissants de la ville. Vu l'ode enflammée qui avait pris ses deux bras et une jambe sur la pâtisserie française que lui avait écrit Gabriel une fois, Sam n'était pas étonné que cet endroit lui plaise.

Il garda les yeux fixés sur la porte, guettant chaque entrée. Il espérait ne pas avoir manqué son âme-sœur. Tant pis, il reviendrait demain s'il le fallait.

Enfin, quinze minutes après son arrivée, un adolescent passa la porte. Il était un peu plus petit que la moyenne, les cheveux blonds et le regard de ceux qui étaient tout de suite fichés par les professeurs comme plaisantins. Sam ressentit comme un pincement dans son ventre à sa vue, une sensation de certitude. Il s'en était moqué quand Dean en avait parlé, mais il comprenait maintenant. Il aurait aussi reconnu Gabriel de dos dans la rue sans problème, il en était sûr.

Le blond ne regarda pas la salle et se dirigea directement vers le comptoir, inconscient de sa présence à quelques mètres de lui. Alors qu'il passait sa commande, Sam prit son stylo et écrivit sur son bras.

Je voudrais un capuccino noisette et un croissant.

Il regarda ensuite le blond relever sa manche alors qu'il patientait, accoudé au comptoir. Il eut un petit sourire et sortit un stylo de sa poche, puis nota quelque chose sur sa peau. Celle de Sam chatouilla en réponse :

 **Je valide cette commande. Maintenant il te reste à aller la chercher !**

Puisque tu es déjà à la caisse, je me disais que tu pourrais le faire pour moi. Surtout que tu me dois dix dollars ;-)

Quand il lut cette réponse, Gabriel se redressa brusquement et balaya la salle du regard. Finalement, il croisa le regard de Sam et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Il y eut un moment suspendu alors qu'il se fixait l'un l'autre, Sam attendant tranquillement que Gabriel traite l'information. Puis tout se remit en marche, et le visage de Gabriel se fendit d'un sourire lumineux que Sam lui rendit. Gabriel se pencha par-dessus le comptoir, et dit au serveur :

« Tom, je vais aussi prendre un croissant et un cappuccino noisette, et ce sera sur place finalement ! »

Puis il se dirigea vers la table de Sam. Il s'arrêta devant, semblant soudain un peu moins sûr de lui.

« Hey, salua donc Sam, pensant que c'était un bon début.

\- Hey. » répondit Gabriel.

Il s'assit ensuite en face de lui, enlevant sa veste.

« Donc, nos frères se sont rencontrés ?

\- Hier, confirma Sam. Dean et moi devions passer la journée à aménager ma chambre au campus, mais ils ont finalement passé la journée ensemble avec moi comme troisième roue. Mais bon, on a pu aller plus vite pour décharger la voiture à trois, donc…

\- Ok, et si on disait qu'on ne parle plus de nos frères à partir de maintenant ? proposa Gabriel en se penchant vers Sam. Déjà parce que le Sabriel est meilleur, et ensuite parce que je n'avais pas imaginé ce sujet de conversation pour notre première rencontre.

\- Tu me fais penser à ma meilleure amie Charlie, sourit Sam. Elle approuve le nom de couple d'ailleurs ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter autre chose car le serveur leur apporta leur commande à ce moment-là. Sam but une gorgée de sa boisson, puis mordit dans sa pâtisserie. Il ne put retenir un bruit de satisfaction.

« C'est bon, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Gabriel.

\- C'est délicieux, confirma Sam.

\- Hey, tu me passe ton bras ? demanda soudain le blond, changeant brusquement de sujet.

\- Heu, ouais. » accepta Sam, sans comprendre.

Il posa son bras en travers de la table. Gabriel prit le stylo que Sam avait utilisé plus tôt, et écrivit quelque chose sur le bras de son âme-sœur, celui sans écriture. Comme ses manches étaient relevées, Sam put voir le mot apparaître sur Gabriel aussi.

« Voilà, reprit Gabriel. C'est juste… je t'ai cherché longtemps, alors je voulais marquer le coup. C'est un peu stupide, je sais… »

Il lâcha le bras du brun en baissant les yeux, mais celui-ci lui saisit la main avant qu'il ait pu la refaire disparaître sous la table. Il attrapa le stylo, puis écrivit quelque chose sur la peau de Gabriel à son tour.

« Ce n'est pas stupide du tout, assura-t-il quand il eut fini. Et je t'ai cherché longtemps moi aussi. Mais c'est fini maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gabriel laissa passer un temps de silence, puis il confirma en le regardant dans les yeux :

« Oui. La recherche est finie… Et tout le reste commence ! »

Ils se tenaient toujours par la main au-dessus de la table, leurs pâtisseries oubliées. Regardant tous les deux le mot inscrit sur leurs peaux, dans deux écritures différentes.

 _Trouvé._


End file.
